


In the Morning

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Without even looking, France knew that Canada had left again. Reaching out a hand, he checked just to make sure, but the bed had long since gone cold.





	In the Morning

Without even looking, France knew that Canada had left again. Reaching out a hand, he checked just to make sure, but the bed had long since gone cold. It was like this every time.

There had been many times where France, or Francis as he went by outside of Nation functions, had tried to entice Mathew, or Canada, to his bed. Not many had worked, but there was the rare time where he'd been rewarded for his persistence with a slow smile and his hand and bed were accepted.

Always Mathew was cautious, he never did let himself be tied down, not to anyone.

He always tried to be considerate of Francis' feelings too, and warn him every time. "Just know that in the morning I'll be gone."

Francis would blink away tears, too fast for Mathew to notice and say, "That's fine."

He never lied, and Francis had woken up to his bed empty yet again.

Mathew had run away. Sometimes Francis would wonder if anyone would ever be Mathew's partner, but then his heart would clench in hurt as he thought of the next question…who would Mathew chose? Who would it be? And what if it wasn't him?

Francis looked around the room, his eyes empty. He couldn't even remember how many times this had happened. All that he knew was that it had been too many.

Maybe he should stop, but this also felt like the only way he could get close if Mathew kept saying no whenever he noticed other Nations trying to ask him out.

Well, even if it hurt, maybe he would try just one more time…then maybe he would quit this. Maybe.


End file.
